


Jealous Tom Holland

by blahblah69



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), anthony mackie - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Kitchen Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, mentions Chris Evans, request, tom holland bottom, top anthony mackie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblah69/pseuds/blahblah69
Summary: Anthony and Tom have some fun in the kitchen.





	Jealous Tom Holland

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Binnie

Tom has never taken a nude picture of himself before. He didn’t think he would ever have to. He had been warned countless time to never do it. He knew full well that if he did he would risk it leaking.  
The only thing was, was that he and his boyfriend hadn’t seen each other in so long. Anthony Mackie, or as sometimes during sex he liked to be called Fuckon a dumb joke that got out of control one night. A combo of falcon and fuck. There was a bit of an age difference and if it got out that Tom Holland was dating Anthony Mackie the media would have a field day. Not to mention he had to sign a non-disclosure agreement with Marvel about relationships with co-stars.  
But Tom could never say ‘no’ to Anthony. Never ever say ‘no’. Everything he ever wanted from Tom, he got.  
Tom spread his ass in front of a mirror and snapped a picture with his iPhone. He sends it to Anthony with the caption “Can’t wait till I see you on set tomorrow”. And this was true. A full week they hadn’t seen each other. Tom was counting down the hours until he could see Anthony. The only pleasure he’d gotten all week was from a dildo he had his assistant buy him. Big and black. Just like his boyfriend.  
\-------------------------------  
When Tom got to set the next day, he could hear Anthony’s voice. Tom might as well have skipped to set he looked that eager. He dodged all the other workers as he made his way through the set, stepping over chords, passing costume racks as they were wheeled away. The set of a Marvel film was always pure chaos.  
And then he saw him, talking to Chris Evens, the two laughing together in the middle of a scene as people worked around them resetting the cameras for a new take from a different angle.  
Tom catches Anthony’s eye and waves to him. Anthony doesn’t wave back though, he just gives a nod and a smile to Tom. Anthony then proceeds to continue his chat to Chris. He watches as they laugh over something and then Anthony reaches out to Chris. He wraps his hand over Chris’s bicep and squeezes it.  
Tom frowns in confusion as a make-up artist pulls Tom away from the set to make him ready for his scene. ‘Why didn’t he wave back to me?’ he thought as he is marched to his dressing room. ‘Why did he squeeze Chris’s bicep?’.  
\--------------------------  
“What are you possibly angry about?” asks Anthony as he drives his car back to his home. Tom sits in the passenger seat. His arms folded and his head resting on the window. Tom stares out angrily to the lights of Los Angeles.  
“You didn’t talk to me all day.” Utters Tom, sulking like a little school girl.  
“We were in different scenes what did you want me to do? You were filming when I had to go to wardrobe and vice versa I don’t make the films schedule” speaks Anthony, the words firing out of his mouth in defence.  
“You didn’t wave to me.” Answers Tom.  
“What? Are you serious?” questions Anthony, knowing how stupid this whole conversation is.  
“You didn’t reply to the picture I sent you either…” Adds Tom.  
“Well you know what I must have been doing after I got that picture right?”. Anthony reaches over the gear stick to pat Tom’s knee, but he moves it out of the way leaving a very cold emotional vacancy in the air.  
“You ignored me for Chris.” Continues tom spitting the words out of his mouth.  
“Oh now the truth comes out!” Anthony knows this will be a fight.  
“You were touching him and laughing with him and all I wanted was a wave from you”  
“Oh did Mr. Evens get more attention than little boy Tom Holland…?” Says Anthony in a mocking tone.  
“Don’t” dismisses Tom.  
“You get so jealous so easily you need to calm down.” Anthony takes his eyes off Tom to focus on the road.  
“I don’t get jealous” says Tom in his own defence.  
“Exhibit A,” Anthony motions to Tom, “You are jealous”.  
“Well guess what you’ll be missing out on tonight then” says Tom in a teasing fashion.  
“Oh, we will see about that” adds Anthony, hiding a grin to the side of his face.  
\-----------  
A small bit of yellow sweet delicious cake batter flies and smacks Tom in the face. “Stop being a moping bitch Tom” says Anthony, taking the wooden spoon he used to throw the cake mix, and places it back in the bowl  
“Do I not mean anything to you? All I wanted was a wave. But you were more interested in Chris.” retorts Tom. Taking his finger and running it over his cheek to remove the cake batter. He then takes his cake filled finger and tastes it.  
“You mean enough for me to be making you a cake” Anthony continues to stir the bowl.  
“Not a very nice cake” jokes Tom.  
“How dare you!” replies Anthony in an overly dramatic tone, knowing full well his cake can’t be very good. “Look” he continues, placing the cake bowl down on the kitchen bench and sitting down next to Tom at the kitchen table. “I’m sorry. Is that what you wanted to hear?” He then leans in and kisses Tom on the cheek.  
“You mean it?” replies Tom in a sulking manner.  
Anthony moves to the other side of Tom’s neck. “Every word. I’ll never stop waving at you,” Anthony kisses him again. “maybe if you take this off,” Anthony tugs at Tom’s shirt, “and this off,” Anthony tugs at the pants around Tom’s dick, “I can properly apologise”.  
Tom slides away from his chair at the table to stand in the middle of the kitchen. He removes his shirt revealing his abs and then shimmies out of his pants and underwear leaving him with nothing on. Tom’s dick is slightly aroused. Not completely erect. But getting there.  
“Come here” asks Anthony placing a hand out towards Tom for him to take. Tom does so moving towards where Anthony sits. Anthony leans in and places a kiss on the top of Tom’s dick. He then looks up at Tom. “We are going to have to do something about this” he says. He then pats his hand on the kitchen table motioning for Tom to sit there.  
Tom complies placing his bare ass on the red oak table top and leaning back to lye his body on the rest of the table. He puts his feet up onto the table to opening his entrance to Anthony.  
Anthony gets up out of his seat still fully clothed and stands in front of his boyfriend looking down at him.  
Tom’s ass is so small. His pink little hole so cute. For the past week Anthony couldn’t get it off his mind, he was so excited to wreck it, hurt it. Make it so fucking wide a truck could drive through it.  
Usually he had to ask Tom to beg for it. But here he was begging for it naturally. He knew if he flirted with Chris this would happen. He knew it would drive Tom wild. “Please Anthony I need you in me!” Tom begged. Anthony continued to stare at Tom’s hairless white ass, in the open, waiting to be stuffed.  
Anthony adjusted the monster of a cock in his pants. He wanted Tom to wait a little bit longer. He wanted to watch him squirm by himself in the kitchen table. Anthony looked down at him. “Please!” Tom begged again.  
Anthony takes his pointer finger and places it in his mouth sucking on it for a few seconds before placing it at the entrance of Tom’s cute little hole. He inserts it slowly watching Tom’s face.  
“You’re looser than usual?” questioned Anthony, nonchalantly fingering Tom.  
“I had to fuck myself with a dildo last night, I couldn’t wait any longer” admits Tom, shamefully.  
“That’ll cost you Tom” Anthony says removing his belt with his spare hand. “No lube or no condom?” He inserts another finger into him.  
“No condom” utters Tom biting his lip and exhaling with pleasure.  
“God, you are loose today, taking two fingers so easy. Maybe I should take away both.” Anthony knows this will tease Tom as much as it will turn him on.  
“No please” replies Tom with genuine concern, “You’re too big. I need lube”.  
Anthony removes his two fingers from Tom. He takes a bottle of lube from his pocket and then shuffles his pants to the floor. He palms his erection in his briefs. Tom can see him. He can see the outline of his cock and it drives him wild. Tom moans instinctively just thinking about it. Resting his head flat on the kitchen table.  
“I haven’t even put it in” chuckles Anthony. He takes his right hand and pulls his briefs down releasing his cock into the world. It springs free. Tom removes his head from the table to look right at it. He hasn’t seen it all week.  
Anthony smiles down at his little boy and jacks himself off a bit before popping the cap on his lube, squeezing it on his fingers and putting it in and around Tom’s ass. Tom makes a sound from the coldness of the lube.  
Anthony loves it, he lives for those little sounds. “You’re such a girl sometimes”. Anthony continues to message the lube. “You think you’re ready babe?” questions Anthony taking his dick and placing it on the outside of Tom’s hole.  
Tom can’t even talk. He just musters a nod. Anthony’s dick is so big in comparison to Tom’s hole. The head of his cock is so round and large, every time they have sex Anthony wonders how he will fit it in. The first time they fucked it took nearly an hour for Tom to adjust to his size. Anthony loves Tom, he doesn’t want to hurt him. But now, after months of dating, Anthony knows all he must do is push and Tom can take it.  
So that’s what he does. Anthony pushes his massive cock slowly and gently into Tom’s fine lubricated ass. The little noises Anthony loves escape Toms lips in the sounds of: ‘Ooo’s’ ‘Ohhhhh’s’ and ‘Ehhhh’s’.  
“Is it fully in?” asks Tom hopeful.  
“Almost baby, you know how long it takes.” States Anthony as he readjusts himself in Tom’s ass “I don’t want to split you in half”.  
Tom nods in agreeance and leans his head back on the table looking up at the kitchen ceiling. And then he feels it completely inside of him. “It’s all in now” says Anthony comforting Tom, letting his large black hands roam free over Tom’s abs.  
Anthony begins to pump in and out of Tom. In and out. In and out. He then leans down over Tom. He brings his lips to Toms and kisses him. Tom then places his hands on the back of Antony’s head forcing him to kiss him deeper.  
Anthony still pumps his cock into Tom forcefully, beginning to press Tom’s pressure spot.  
“Yes” escapes Toms lips while they kiss. Anthony’s lips begin to turn to a smile while they kiss. He begins to fuck Tom at a faster pace. Knowing he’s got him right where he wants him.  
Anthony moves his hands around to Toms back and proceeds to pick Tom’s pale body up off the table keeping his dick fully inside him. He spins them around, like him and Tom are just one person. Leaving Anthony sitting on the edge of the table and Tom on top of him. Tom moves his legs around to Anthony’s back pretzelling himself to Anthony. Tom begins to ride Anthony in their new position. Their faces still joined by their lips. Their tongues move and dance in syntonisation.  
Anthony removes his mouth from Toms. As Tom goes up and down on Anthony’s dick, Anthony proceeds to kiss Tom’s neck. He sucks Tom’s neck. Bruising it, making it black. He moves up from Tom’s neck to Toms ear lobe and begins to suck it.  
Moans scream out of Tom as Anthony’s dick is now in the perfect position in his ass.  
Anthony whispers in Tom’s ear “How about a change of setting?” He then picks Tom up still fucking him and begins to walk into the lounge room.  
“Where are we going?” asks Tom as Anthony does little thrusts into Tom’s ass as they walk.  
“I need more room to fuck you. I want to get deeper.” Declares Anthony as he now places Tom on the carpet of the lounge room floor. He removes his dick from Tom leaving him empty. Tom looks up at him as he lays bare on the carpet, flustered and exhausted.  
“You want to go deeper?” asks Tom, little energy left in him.  
Anthony doesn’t reply. He just flips Tom over onto his stomach like he is nothing. At this moment Tom might as well be made from clay as Anthony begins to position him limb by limb into the doggy style position. “Make your legs wider” demands Anthony.  
Tom complies moving his skinny but muscular legs further apart. Anthony aggressively smacks him on the ass “Wider!” he yells.  
Tom goes as wide as he can go. Getting lower to the ground, presenting his ass to Anthony. Anthony reaches around to Toms dick and tugs his erection a few times. He lines himself up with Tom’s ass and smashes himself into it.  
Tom screams in pain this time but the agony in his body quickly subsides and Anthony works himself in and out of Tom’s ass. He pushes himself further into Tom. Making sure to get as deep as possible. “I won’t be able to walk on set tomorrow” says Tom his words coming out disjointed from the moans of pleasure that seep through his mouth.  
Anthony continues to pleasure his boyfriends’ dick with his large hands. He rubs his thumb over Tom’s pre-cum soaked tip.  
Anthony then feels Tom’s ass seize up around his cock, he knows Tom is about to cum. He thrusts one more time before Tom moans and cum spits out of Tom’s slit hitting Tom’s abs and splashing onto the carpet.  
Tom collapses to the ground unable to keep himself up with his arms. He removes himself from Tom and shuffles on the floor with his knees, moving to the back of Tom’s head who, if he could, would fall asleep right there on the ground.  
“Roll over” demands Anthony who massages his own dick. Tom does so with his last bit of energy looking up at his boyfriends’ balls and erect dick as they hang over his face.  
Anthony looks down at the boy, and begins to vigorously jack himself off to the red flushed cheeks of Tom’s face. “Oh, here it is!” yells Anthony. Who with his free hand takes the back of Tom’s head and forces it onto his dick. Tom opens his mouth knowing what to do and engulfs Anthony’s cock as it spews white hot liquid all through his mouth. Tom loves it. He swallows it all and retreats his head to the ground exhausted and delighted.  
Anthony’s heart is beginning to slow as the adrenaline of their fuck fades. “This is what happens when you get jealous” say Anthony as he brings his bare ass to the ground sitting next to Tom.  
“I’ll have to get jealous more often” says Tom closing his eyes hoping he can sleep on the cum soaked carpet for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Give some more request if you like.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
